Promises Are Meant To Be Broken
by MickyTheMouse
Summary: Sam catches Dean doing the unthinkable. Seems some promises are meant to be broken. Rated T for swearing and a few graphic sentences. Wincest, be warned.


It was the tail-end of a long hunt and Sam couldn't be happier. There had been no severe injuries other than the small cut or bruise, but that was to be expected. The motel they were staying at was better than usual, with clean sheets and walls that were not painted the colour of week-old vomit. Plus, the room had a king-sized bed, a bed Sam planned on breaking in one last time before they hit the road heading to Bobby's. They were only a half-hour outside Sioux Falls and so they had decided to pop in and see the old hunter.

If Sam closed his eyes he could still feel the press of Dean's body against his, the taste of his brother lingering on his lips. He had left to go the library earlier that morning, needing to check up on a few more things before they left town. He had planned on at least spending a couple of hours there, but surprisingly his last-minute research had taken less than two. So here he was, walking back to the motel and hoping to surprise Dean with a post-hunt fuck-a-thon.

The sun shone above his head, and there was not a cloud in sight. Sam could practically hear Dean teasing him about being a girl, but he couldn't help but thing that the perfect weather was a sign. Being in love with your big brother was not easy by any means, but it was moments like these when the world was at peace that Sam allowed himself to savour the all-consuming love that he and Dean shared.

Chuckling to himself at his own sentimentality, Sam turned the corner into the motel parking lot. The Impala sat proudly on the worn tarmac, the black paint shining brightly in the sun. Sam lengthened his strides as he walked towards the room.

He fumbled in his jacket pocket for the room key as he came to a stop outside the door. He froze though, when he heard a voice from inside the room,

"DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAN!" came a high-pitched scream. A high-pitched _female_ scream.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his bottom lip between his teeth. He clenched the key in his trembling finger and slowly unlocked the door.

'Oh fuck, yes. FUCK!" a deep male voice groaned a second later.

Sam barely realised there were tears in his eyes as he slowly pushed open the door and looked inside.

-X-x-X-

He couldn't cry, he wouldn't. All the tears that had been swimming in his eyes an hour ago had immediately disappeared the moment he closed the door and practically ran from the parking lot.

Now he sat alone on a bench in a deserted park a block and a half away from the motel. The once perfect weather now seemed mocking, revelling in Sam's pain. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and tried again to force away the image burned on the back of his eyelids.

* * *

><p><em>Clothes littered the floor around the bed on which two entwined figures were writhing against each other. One figure was a complete stranger; the other was heart-wrenching familiar. The same long, lean back that Sam had spent the entire of last night clawing up and down in ecstasy was now shining with sweat as the muscles flexed beneath the skin.<em>

_But seeing it wasn't what hit it home for Sam, it was the noise. The sounds the pair was making as they furiously moved against each other. Screams of ecstasy and lust, groans of pleasure and the harsh slapping of skin on skin._

_Sam suddenly felt nauseous and he quickly backed out of the room and closed the door, one hand covering his mouth as he shook with barely supressed tears. Casting one last look at the closed door, he turned and ran._

* * *

><p>Sam choked a sob as he wrapped his arms around himself. He couldn't describe the emotions coursing through his body. He stared blankly ahead, swallowing down the bile and sobs that threatened to claw their way up his throat.<p>

"SAM! What the fuck are you doing?"

Sam watched as the Impala rolled to a stop at the entrance to the park, and the owner of said car jumped out and began shouting. Sam didn't respond. He was completely numb. His mind was still blank with horror and shock.

Suddenly a figure loomed in front of him. Sam stared silently as Dean approached Sam further. Dean was still shouting to the high heavens as he trudged up the small hill to where Sam was sitting. The moment he noticed his face however, Dean immediately quietened and ruched up to his little brother.

Sam watched as Dean moved quickly towards him and dropped to his knees in front of him. Seeing him so close, the unique, comforting scent of his big brother surrounding him, Sam felt a tear trail down his cheek.

Dean frowned and leaned forward to wipe away the tear with his thumb. Gently he cupped Sam's face and forced the brunette to face him, "Sammy? What's wrong babe?" he whispered.

Sam choked at the nickname, more tears trailing down his face. Dean looked even more worried, Sam couldn't take it any longer, "What did you do while I was at the library?" he asked. His voice was horse from supressing his pain, but he stared steadily at Dean through tear-soaked eyes.

Dean's eyebrows rose with the question and Sam's voice, "Nothing. I sat around, watched TV. Why? Sammy, what happe-"

"Are you sure? Is that all you did?" Sam interrupted, his body shaking with emotion.

"Of course, what else would I do? Sammy, hey. Look at me kiddo." Dean said quietly and firmly.

Sam's jaw dropped and he violently pushed Dean away from him. He jumped to his feet as he felt the first wave of tears break over him. He was sobbing and shaking as he watched Dean rise to his feet as well and move towards Sam.

Sam quickly jumped out of Dean's reach and shouted, "Nothing my ass. I saw you, Dean. I saw you with her you bastard." And he was sobbing. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched Dean realize what he was talking about.

"Sammy…" Dean reached for him, tears sparkling in his green eyes.

"No, no. You are never going to touch me again." Sam shouted, pulling further away from Dean.

"Sam-" Dean pleaded.

"What? How the fuck can you possibly justify fucking someone else? God, Dean you promised me. You promised, you fucking promised when we started this that you wouldn't break my heart."

"Sam, I don't… I-" Dean started.

"You what? Jesus Dean, I fucking loved you. I wanted to be with you forever and I honest to fuck thought you felt the same way."

"God Sam, I do. I love you more than anything."

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Sam asked. Dean froze, tears still sparkling in his eyes.

"Sammy." He whispered.

Sam choked out another sob as he backed away from his big brother, "If you really loved me, you would never have even thought of fucking someone else. If you really loved me I would have been enough, but I obviously wasn't."

"You're everything I could ever need Sammy."

"But I'm not everything you could ever want. There's always going to be something else, someone else. Fuck, I… I can't believe I trusted you." There was a hole in Sam's chest, right over his heart; right where Dean used to be.

"Sam I… It was a mistake. A stupid fucking mistake and it didn't mean a thing." Dean pleaded.

"Cheating on someone you supposedly love is not a mistake Dean. Sex is not a mistake. God, where was your conscience? Did you even stop to think about what the fuck having sex with someone else would do to me? What it would do to us?"

"Sam, I- I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Dean said.

"Saying sorry doesn't take away the fact that you broke my heart; you broke your promise."

"Sammy…"

"Just, just go fuck yourself. Go find dad, go hunting, go to fucking hell for all I care, but leave me alone. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Sam."

"LEAVE!" Sam shouted. Dean froze; his eyes wide. Sam stared back impassively. Slowly the older Winchester turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly. He spun around and marched up to Sam until he was mere inches away from his face.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I love you, you have to believe me" Dean pleaded one last time.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, "I can't. Not after you lied to my face. Please Dean, leave me alone. Please." he whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and let the tears trail down his cheeks once more.

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. Slowly he began to walk backwards away from Sam. Sam turned his back on Dean and covered his face with his hands until he heard the roar of the Impala's engine leave the park.

Shaking, Sam fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his torso as if trying to hold himself together. He had never given much thought to broken hearts, always dismissing them as overly dramatized.

What a fucking joke. With trembling fingers Sam slid his phone from the front pocket of his jeans and pressed speed dial 2.

"Bobby, can you come fetch me?"

-X-x-X-

Bobby Singer prided himself on being able to handle any situation. But this however, was way out of his league. He had known Sam for most of the boy's life, but had never heard him sound that broken before.

When he found him on his knees behind a bench in a small park, Bobby and frozen for a second before crouching down next to the shaking body. Leaning closer he heard a single word whispered between the choked off sobs and sniffs, "Dean."

Damn that boy was going to get an ass-whopping he would never forget. Bobby was the only person who knew about the boys' real relationship. Hell, he had been the one to push them together in the first place.

But now, watching one of them drift off into an exhausted sleep in the passenger seat of his truck, he couldn't help but wonder whether he had made a mistake, and whether the damage between the boys was irreparable.

Because if Bobby knew one thing; it was that no matter how badly those boys hurt and broke each other down, they were incapable of being without their other half.

And so Bobby did something he only did on the rarest of occasions, he prayed.


End file.
